quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ssaprina
SsaprIna Person 'was a druid elf who fought in the Infernal Emergence and would later join The Last Around in the new world, becoming a formal member of The Best Around. Backstory Ssaprina born to devoted and loving elven parents in the village of Melyvore. It was a diverse and friendly Druid village comprised of mainly wood elves like herself. Her first 52 years of life as a child were happy ones as she spent her days taking short adventures out into the heavily wooded forests in the region of her village. She was never gone long as her family and friends were her top priority and she loved the company of her friends in the village more than anything. Her parents were leaders of the village and guided the people with grace and care noting the affect that every ripple of a decision made. They were careful and kind and so Ssaprina took after them. She displayed her kindness through raising animals and taking them as companions. She learned many things just sensing the world around her, which brought her to other villages that she explored but there was nothing that suited her better than wandering lustfully through the white birches in fall or dancing through the grass in the meadows. There was something about villages she didn't like. It may have been the smell or the gruff voices talking in hushed tones which made her uncomfortable. They were usually rumors of bad news. Misfortune was the only thing anyone could talk about it seemed and Ssaprina didn't care for it. Prina had a habit of believing that if she didn't want to be involved in something than she didn't have to be. The only things relevant to her were the things she made important. Yet as often as she tried to push the forsaking voices from her head some conversations just seemed to stay with her. One particular day and older gnome gentleman was grumbling about the Druid class. Words rang in her ears, phrases from his log winded speech about the class that imposed their peace on everyone else. In this region it was uncommon to find anything other than lawful or good Druids. "Gonna get 'em in trouble one day" he chortled as he continued to speak of rumors of a village of Druids planning to chase a coven of vampires out of the region She knew that her family would never force anyone to do anything even if it was in the name of something good and it bothered her to know that this is something people assumed. She gave it another moment of thought and tossed it aside altogether resolving that it didn't have to be any of her business.She stayed in the village that night and assisted a local inn keeper as security in exchange for a meal or two. When the sun peeked above the horizon she decided to continue on her short journey. With a meal and a couple pieces of gold from the inn keeper she strolled serenely in the direction of the forest, happy to be among the sweet scent of the earth. As she approached the edge of town she startled to the proximity of a voice whose message that seemed to be for her sent shivers down her spine. It whispered in a hiss, solemn and low. "The blood shed will feed thousands." Ssaprina whipped her head around and yet saw nothing and heard no more. She attributed it to a stray rumor escaped from the confinements of the gossip to which it belonged. She carried on. Three days passed and morning was just about to come as she reached the woods she knew as her own back yard, yet something felt different. The wind blew and the trees shuddered. This wind did not sound like the lighthearted breeze she knew. It sounded a hollow cry as if it were searching for someone it had lost a lifetime ago. Never having felt anything like it she didn't know how to respond to the dread she felt in her heart. She didn't know what to call it. She just stepped forward, pace by pace. When she reached the ashes where once stood a proud village she stared blankly ahead and trudged through the dust. She called once for a response and none came. It wasn't until her eyes followed a flurry of white ash that she rested upon a blackened figure spread upon the ground. A ring slid off its bony finger, she recognized it as a gift she had given this beloved friend so many years so. She dropped to her knees and wailed at the pain that dug its fiery claws through her heart and sent its vicious poison searing through every capillary. It paralyzed her so that she never registered the hisses low and solemn until it was far, far too late. Ssaprina was kept far under the earth by a vampire coven seeking to avenge the familiars they lost. They wiped her memory as blank as the slate of the walls that would become her home for the next 23 years. She was forced to read book after scroll after document. Ssaprina was to be used as sort of a tracking animal when she was well skilled enough and able to find the rest of the Druid elves in the region. She spent her years in the dark and cold knowing nothing else. As she read and learned image started appearing from the scrolls. When she read about the meadows she could feel the softness underfoot although she knew it was cold stone. When she read about the summer she felt a gust of warm air where there would usually be cold. in her books they taught her about the elves and how they were destroyers and murderers and yet when they described the tall and slender beings with pointed ears she saw a village under a blue sky and two people so beautiful they couldn't have been real. She felt a lightness in her heart and her soul lifted. She read and read and in the darkness the only thing that keeping her alive was the light around her heart that was illuminated by hope that these visions were something more than just dreams. It was her destiny. History Life in Hilfe When finally confronting Asmodeus in his new home plane of Hellmar, The Last Around were tasked with drafting various versions of a wish that the Wishmaker would use to save the realm. Ssaprina's draft was as follows: ''I wish that peace be restored by locking Asmodeus up for eternity (peace is defined as anyone affected by infernal emergence and demonic intrusion will be restored as well as anything (like Quelmar) will also be. Her draft was not used due to its wordiness and non-specificity. A letter to Bird Person, written before the final attack against Asmodeus: Dear Bird Person, This letter is in confidence and for your eyes only unless for the benefit of the group. I signed a contract with a devil when I went on a mission with The Wishmaker. I am eternally faithful to you, I promise. Anyway, in the devil's contract I agreed to use an evil spell called "Dust to Death". It requires me to sacrifice someone while they are on their saving throws. If I fail to perform this spell before I die my soul will go straight to Asmodeus and there will be no bringing me back. In my possession I have several magical items some of which you will receive upon my death. If I die please consult my will that is on my person. Please ensure the correct items go to the appropriate people. the Wishmaker, although an idiot for losing a god, is our best hope in creating a better world. It is my own wish that our team and this army live to see a world we would've been proud to raise our child in. I would have hoped to be a part of that world with you. But if this proved to be too far-fetched a dream there is no one else I would've asked to accompany me on this journey... You will find me by your side until the last moment. Whatever happens...We love you, always. Thank you for "saving me"*, your adoring wife, Ssaprina. *A reference to our wedding song Ssaprina's Will * Article I ** I'' Ssaprina, a previous resident of Hilfe in the elemental plane of air, declare this to be my last will, and as such replaces all former will and codicils by me. I am married to Brid Person and all references in this will to "my spouse" are references to Bird Person. I have no children...yet.'' * Article II ** I direct my just debts which don't exist, funeral expenses, that won't happen, and expenses of my last illness be paid from my estate. * Article III Specific Requests: ** Wishmaker recieves Branch, Hammer, Gem armor, ring, and pendant. ** My remaining tangible personal property shall be distributed to my spouse. All of which contain explanations as to their uses. Bird Person must use all in attempt to save the Wishmaker and the realm. * x Ssaprina In the Reborn World Ssaprina would not die in the attack on Asmodeus, despite her certainty that it was the end. In fact, she would give birth to a child after Quelmar was fixed by the Gods. The child, named '''Ria, would travel with her mom as she began adventuring with The Best Around. Because of Ria's Aarakocra parentage, she would be born as an avariel (winged elf). On one mission with the guild, Ssaprina would travel to Cof with Reesec. Despite her better judgement, Reesec convinced Ssaprina to bring her 2 year old child overseas. On the journey, their ship would be caught in the crossfire of Chronepsis, who was in an epic struggle with Tiamat. As the ship was hit with a temporal wave, it rotted in the ocean. Ssaprina and Ria were both hit by the wave, each of them aging 15 years. Watching her child grow up before her eyes, Ssaprina did not have much time to meet her her beautiful adult daughter before having to introduce her to the evils of the world such as Tiamat. Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Weapons Allies * Callum * Sir Moorswyn * Lord Taro of Shimatama * Bastienne * Bird Person * Rose La Croix * Eldrin * Gailfast Category:Player Characters Category:Towson Tabletop